Hamish, The Sidekick Love Story of Braveheart
by Dream.Write.Live
Summary: I love everything about Braveheart, and Mel Gibson, but William Wallace is such a man-whore! And there's Hamish, the awesome, loyal, kickass sidekick with no lady : so here I am to change that! Mild language, some intimate situations
1. A Camp Full of Men

_Vevilla McAndrew, what have you gotten yourself into now?__  
_That's all Villy could think, as she struggled against a very large, very strong red head.  
"What in God's name...bloody! Lass, what do you think you're doin tresspassin in William Wallaces camp!" the man had removed her hood, and could now seeher very long, very feminine hair. Oh dear, now she was in trouble.  
"I did no such thing! You buffoons are the ones tresspassin! I been campin 'ere since night before last, I fall asleep, wake up, and all of you's have set up straight around me!" she was angry, and embarrassed, and had no time to think before shouting at the man holding her. What she said was true. She'd been on the run for overtwo weeks. Day before yesterday, Villy had stopped in this grove, and camped herself in a niche under a hill. She tended to sleep during the day, it was easier to run at night, and she woke up this afternoon to find strange men setting up tents and starting fires all around her little hill!  
"Now will you please let the bloody hell go!" She struggled again and he tightened his grip around her waist.  
"Feisty! And with a mouth to match! Would ya look at this, HEY WALLACE! YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!" he was laughing, a big, booming laugh that shook his large frame, and consequently, hers as well, as he now had her trapped to his side. Though she kicked and screamed, he didn't let her go until another man entered the circle of men now standing around them.  
"Hamish, where did you find her? And let the poor lass down!" Saints preserve us, it was William Wallace. Standing right in front of her! Good God, was Angus around here?  
"Awh, come on William, it's only a bit o' fun!" but he did put her down. She glanced around quickly, how was she going to get out of here?!  
"Now don't be tryin to escape, you wouldn't make it far, not with this many men, and that many guards out in the woods. What's yer name?" that was Wallace. She looked up at him, and defeated, crossed her arms and scowled.  
"Vevilla McAndrew."  
"Come on now, Hamish. What's in your head, you want to keep her? She isn't a stray dog." the men around them laughed, and the big redhead, Hamish, rolled his eyes. Villy only blushed.  
"You're alone, aren't ya lass?" he was looking at her, but not really needing an answer. She looked at the ground, this was making her look idiotic. She nodded stiffly.  
"See now William, we can't let her go off all lonesome; she could get hurt. We took down three English scouts today alone in these woods. It's too dangerous for her." he stopped, thinking hard for a moment,  
"She could cook or somethin i'll wager, until we hit another village for supplies and volunteers!"  
"You know that won't be for a good long time, Hamish. And I don't think your as worried about her bein lonesome as you!"Wallace grinned. Lordy, he was teasing him. Now she was done for, they were _friends. __  
_"Come now William! Don't make me fight ya fer her!"  
"She's your responsibility, don't make me hurt you for her." He smirked, then looked down at her. She was wide eyed, and trembling. This was bad, very _very _bad. Stuck, in a camp full of grown men, tiny, 17 year old Vevilla McAndrew? Dear lord...  
"Be nice to him lass, it's not his fault his Ma dropped him as a babe." Then Wallace walked off chuckling, and the rest of the men scattered. She glared at Hamish.  
"I will not!" she muttered.  
"I do believe we have a problem..." she looked at him curiously. Do we really? Her mental, sarcastic comments continued to doubt his intelligence as he looked around and then looked down at her, a wolfish grin on his face.  
"I can't exactly shove ya off into another man's tent, bein as your MY responsibility now can I? I suppose you'll just have to sleep with me!" her jaw dropped and he chuckled. He couldn't be serious! But he started to walk off in the direction of a few tents, and looked over his shoulder at her. She was still standing, frozen where he'd left her.  
"Well move now! I'll drop in a moment I'm that tired, and i'd prefer_we _were in bed by then!" He put extra emphasis on the _we _and she cringed, but followed slowly. She had no choice, as she looked around she realized most of the men were sleeping in front off fires, if she wanted a bed, it had to be his.  
They walked for a few minutes, and then he looked down at her still shaking form. He put an arm around her shoulders and said,  
"Don't worry, it aint that bad, I keep a good house! And you wont want for warmth" he grinned boyishly at the last, and Villy cringed. Hamish frowned, and stopped infront of a tent. He opened the flapfor her and she ducked in. A pile of blankets in one corner,a bag of clothes, a hammer, and a sword in another, and just to her right, a plate, loaded with food. She looked at it longingly, besides some berries and nuts, she hadn't eaten since her first day out. That afternoon, she fell into a stream, and her food was ruined.  
Hamish looked at her and she looked away from the food, embarrassed at her preoccupation.  
"Are ya hungry?" she shook her head, she wasn't going to look like a beggar, he'd humiliated her enough today. Hamish looked her up and down, turning her to him. She looked away.  
"When was the last time you ate?" He looked really worried, she knew she hadn't washed in the last few days, that and not eating, she must look wretched...  
But she didn't want to lie to him...  
"I...I don't know..." she mumbled. He sat her on the bed, and brought the plate to her.  
"I'm going to find you some stew." and then he left. She looked at the vegetables and cheese and bread, and without another thought crammed half it into her mouth at once. Her stomach growled it's approval and she sighed. It felt good to not have an empty stomach anymore. Still, when he brought the stew back, she ate that too. Mmmm thick broth, lots of venison...  
"I'm glad you like it." he chuckled and she realized she hadn't said a word since he'd come back. She'd been to busy eating. She blushed,  
"Thank you, very much." she tried to smile but it hurt and she ended up wincing. He looked at her quizzically.  
"Why'd ya run?" She looked down and pushed her hair back behind her ears, she did that sometimes when she was nervous, and she didn't want to talk about that...  
"Bloody hell, what happened?!" The alarm in his voice forced her to jerk her head up and look at him. He was staring at the right side of her face. Oh. Right. Damn.  
"Nothing." that was a lie but she wasn't going to complain to him, he was being so good to her...  
"The is NOT nothing. Who hit you like that?" she cringed, he'd guessed. In truth, it had been her father. It wasn't the first time, and it wasn't the worst either, but the message behind it waswhy she had left home. Home, oh the memories, poured in and she could barely stop the flood...  
_She was sitting at home, folding the dress she had finished hemming for Maria, her first youngest sister. There were six of them, girls. Her only, older, brother had left to join Wallaces rebellion with their uncle 6 months ago now. Villy was waiting for her father to get home. He'd be drunk, again, and Vevilla knew her stepmother couldn't handle him on her own. The poor little woman was terrifyed of the crazed man she'd been married to for 12 years. Before Angus left, he'd always dealt with the menacing old man. But now it was up to Vevilla to protect her sisters. But tonight would be different then the rest...__  
__When he finally came home, he brought a stranger with him, a man close to his own age, both almost passing out from the whiskey. "VILLY!!! COME MEET YOUR MAN TO BE!" he'd given her away. Just like that. He expected her to marry and leave with him the next day. She couldn't believe it. The man left, and she told her father to his face she wouldn't marry that drunkard. He'd given her that black eye and shouted at her, hitting her with his famous leather whip, telling her she'd marry and that was all there was to it. He'd called her names, and cursed her mother too. But that was too far. She turned and wrenched the whip out of his hands, he was old, and the liquor was fading in his system. She was young and strong, and more than used to this treatment. She looked him in his terrified eye and said "No. I. Wont." she'd burned the whip, gathered her belongings, kissed her sisters foreheads, and left through a window in the back of the hut. __  
_In two weeks, it was the first time she'd thought about that night, and it still hurt, like it was only a few hours ago. If only she could find Angus, send him home...  
"Papa..." still wrapped in her memories, she hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud. He looked at her in amazement, and then she looked up.  
"I'd like to go to bed now, could you give me a moment...?" she wanted to change out of her filthy dress. He nodded and left. She fought the tears, and when she finally got herself together, she decided just to sleep in her clean underthings. He wouldn't be touching her or seeing her to know that anyway, and so she got inside the blankets and scooched to the edge of the tent, as far away from where he'd be as she could get.  
Hamish's POV  
Lord, that girl... She'd been beaten, ran from home, half starved herself to death, and then he'd practically kidnapped her and forced her to stay in his tent with him. What did he do? What _could _he do? After about an hour of staring at a fire, he went back into the tent hesitantly. She was asleep, by the looks of it. He grinned a little, she was in her under clothes. God, she was gorgeous, dark, flaming, wavy hair. Not that frizzy orange like his. He didn't need her to open her eyes to see their beautiful emerald green depths. Perfect, pale, smooth skin. And she was strong, too, he'd felt that when she'd tried to get away from him this afternoon. he could just picture her body...Hamish shook his head. He wouldn't do that to her, he wouldn't even touch her. He suddenly realized he wanted her trust, and he would get it too. No matter what he had to do.  
He was down to his winter underwear, just thinking maybe he would go sleep by the fire, give her her room, when she started tossing. Her head shaking back and forth, her hands pulling and clenching the blankets, and they she started to cry.  
"Papa no! Please, run Maria, go! Papa!" she screamed, and then slowly started to sob, crying out for her Ma. He slowly got into the blankets beside her, and after a moment, took her in his arms in an attempt to sooth her. It worked, within minutes, she had quieted and was breathing evenly again, her face, buried in his chest. He sighed, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. A Tent Full of Emotion

Hamish's POV-  
The next morning, he woke up to the soft sound of her snoring, still wrapped in his arms. She seemed at peace now, a strong contrast from the pained looked of fright from the night before. Poor Villy, what on earth could she have been dealing with in her dreams, her nightmares, that hurt her that badly? And the things she'd said, Hamish felt a fire burning in the pit of his stomach. He was starting to form a theory about that bruise around her right eye. Theway she screamed her fathers name in terror, the way her eyes flashed with recognition when he'd accused _someone _not _something _of having hurt her; she had been abused, and he was going to find a way to help her.  
"I promise..." he whispered, stroking the undamaged side of her face. She stirred.  
Vevilla's POV-  
Something woke her, she wasn't sure what. But when she looked up into his eyes, she became instantly self conscious, altough she really didn't know why. She frowned.  
"Feeling better?" he was looking at her with concern, she was fine...  
"What?"  
"Last night, ye were havin a nightmare. Are you alright, i couldn't wake you..." he blushed and she realized he was referring to the fact that she was still laying in his arms, hugging his side. She sat straight up in alarm.  
"A nightmare?! What...did I say anything?" she was really worried, her sisters had often complained of her sleep talking, but she'd never talked in one of hernightly bad dreams.  
"Oh, um, well..." she looked at him, anxiety in her features, he couldn't lie.  
"Yeah, you were hollering at your Da, and cryin fer yer Ma.... Who's Maria?" his curiousity got the best of him, and he wanted to distract her from the look of utter agony on her face. She buried her face in her hands whispering "oh no...no..." she looked up as he put a hand on her back to comfort her.  
"I'm sorry, I really am. You didn't need to hear, you shouldn't have, I...I'm sorry." after a moment of stuttering mumbles, she said quietly,  
"Maria is my sister." she looked pained, and he didn't press. Hamish got up, and dressed. After a few awkward minutes he turned to her,  
"We'll be headin out soon, I'll let you dress and we'll find you a horse. Would ya ride with meh?" she looked up, feeling as if suddenly becoming aware of her surroundings. She smiled slightly, after all, he'd been a gentleman, not taking advantage of her being, well, distracted last night.  
"I'd like that. Oh, and Hamish?" he looked up, satisfaction radiating from his smile.  
"Is there any stew left, I'm hungry." he laughed, nodded, and ducked out of the tent.  
She dressed quickly, thinking. She could still feel where his arms had held her, the safety, security she'd felt, even waking up in what seemed a strange place. She smiled to herself, and then frowned. This was not good. She couldn't lose her head here. Getting attached to that oaf was a bad idea, getting attached to _any man _was a bad idea, but one engaged in a war, one obviously oblivious to rights of women, just the way he'd forced her to stay here with him...well involvement would just be stupid. She shook her head and gathered her things.  
Later that afternoon, they were riding together as promised. Hamish looked at her, a quizzical look on his face.  
"What?" he smiled.  
"So you have a sister..." she sighed, he was so nosey. Already that day he'd asked her about her village, what she could cook, if she was promised, what her favorite color, bird, place, and saint were. She knew they'd get to family soon enough. Most of his questions were easy, and she didn't mind quenching his curiousity. Some were more difficult though, technically she had been betrothed, unwilling, but still. She'd replied that she was once, but it had been broken off. He hadn't pressed, and she was grateful. She didn't have a favorite saint, she was Catholic like all loyal Scots, but she was ignorant of most church learning, she hadn't even been to a real cathedral since her mother died. Father O'Henry spoke all of the village ceremonies in Latin, she stopped trying to understand the English parts years ago. Hamish hadn't been happy about that. She chuckled to herself thinking about his never ending questions, and started to answer the latest quarry,  
"Yes, five actually. From the youngest, there is Brona, Cara, Arora, Bridget, Maria, me, and then we have an older brother." she paused, he noted her hesitancy and waited patiently for her to continue.  
"Angus will be 20 years at harvest this fall. We haven't seen him in months."  
"What happened? Where'd he go?" she looked at him shyly, suddenly terrified he'd have bad news for her. She took a deep breath.  
"He ran off to join Wallace with my uncle 6, 7 months ago now. We haven't had any news." Hamish looked taken aback, and looked away from her. Oh dear lord, please don't let it be so...  
"Angus is YOUR brother? I shoulda known!" he started laughing obnoxiously, that big booming laugh he had. She smiled but didn't quite understand, she was still recovering from the heartattack she'd felt at the possiblity of him being...she couldn't even think it.  
"Angus McAndrew is your brother!" he looked over at her puzzled expression, and contained his laughter.  
"Don't worry lass, your brothers fine. He's been with us some time now. Fact, when he first got here, bein so small, a man told him to go home to his mother, children don't fight wars. Angus pulled a blade he gotpast our guardson that insane Irishman, andhe and Stephen havebeen best mates ever since! He may be small, but that lad is fast, he's one of our best runners, s'why you haven't seen him around camp, he ought to be back any day now." she sighed in relief. Angus was safe, she would even get to see him soon! She beemed at Hamish as they got off their horses.  
"Look at you! Like a wee lass with a new straw dolly." He chuckled, and she found herself smiling in response. At the first, she had been on the defense automatically, afraid of the world of men in general. But after last night, and the way he kept treating her even though she'd been anything but cooperative, was changing that.  
She looked at the ground for a moment, then walked up to him, wrapped her arms around hisneck,kissed his cheek,and whispered, "Thank you"  
Hamish's POV-  
She walked away, taking care of her horse. He stood there, stock still. She must have been worried sick about her brother. That was all that meant. She was so relieved, she felt the need to thank him. That's all, any man in camp who knew Angus and told her he was fine would have gotten the same response he was sure. All the same, a little voice in his head desperately wanted it to be different. Wanted the fact that it was _him _to have an effect on her expression of touched his cheek where her lips had pressed against his skin. He groaned. Being careful not to hurt or scare her, trying to help her even, was going to be more difficult than he thought. Because every thought going through his head right now, every dream he'd ever had about a wife and family and love, every dream that now revolved around that tiny, beautiful girl, was going to hurt them both.


	3. A Mind Full of Crazy Ideas

Vevilla's POV-  
What had gotten into her?! A kiss? _A kiss?! _Ugh, stupid stupid stupid! Just the shocked way he stood there... she just ruined everything. _*Way to go Villy...*__  
_Blushing heavily, she walked towards a stream, hoping for a moment of peace; a moment to think. She glanced around, and satisfied she was alone, sat down on a large flat stone. She drew her knees up to her chest and stared into the tumbling water. Her heart felt like that right now, still purposefully moving onward, but still chaotic and confused at the same time. Why had she done that? Yes, she was thankful for the information that her brother was safe, that she would see him soon; but a kiss? That was totally uncalled for. *_Vevilla CALM DOWN!* _She shrunk from her mental command. She couldn't think like this, it was just a peck on the cheek, it meant nothing. He barely knew her, even with all of his driving questions, and thats the way it would stay. Angus would be back soon, and the moment he stepped foot in camp, she would explain what happened at home, and would send him back. She still wasn't sure what she would do then. One thing was sure, she wasn't going home. Her head dropped to the top of her arms, now crossed over her knees. She was 17, by now she ought to be planning her marriage at least, or preparing for a baby! Not trapezing through woodland, sleeping in a tent with man she wasn't promised to, running from the only village she'd ever known... what was she thinking? She needed to leave, soon. She might not even be able to wait for Angus. The thought made Villy wipe away a tear. How could this have happened? It wasn't suppose to be like this, someone should have rescued her by now, asked her to marry them, taken her to safety away from her father. She didn't want to have to save herself.  
She was still sobbing quietly when she heard him coming. She brushed away the tears, trying hard to appear normal.  
"Um, hey, Vevilla, I uh..."  
"Can we leave now?" she forced the impatience in her voice. She knew how harsh she sounded, but she was too embarrassed, and feeling way too vulnerable right now, to care.  
"Oh. Yeah, we're heading out." he looked dissappointed. Had he really been trying to say something? She didn't stop to wonder. Thinking about him, caring at all, was only going to hurt her. Men weren't trustworthy, the only man she had every really let in was her brother, and he had up and left just when she needed him. Hamish... he was a soldier, a fighter, a man as likely tosurvive the battlefield as to truly love her enough to take care of her. She wouldn't give him the chance to fail. Vevilla pushed past him back towards the rest of the men not stopping to see if he followed. They had more riding to do today, and she wouldn't be doing that anywhere near him.  
Hamish's POV-  
That night was the same as before. She cried and shook, he held her, she quieted. But this time, she woke up. And to his surprise, she dropped her head to his chest, crying.  
"I'm sorry Hamish, so sorry." she pulled away, rose, and hurried out of the tent. It was late, he was sure she wouldn't have trouble from any of the men, but he was still worried about her. What on earth was wrong? This morning had been wonderful, they had talked, laughed even. She had answered all of his questions, even though he hadn't the courage to ask the ones that were really on his mind. Was she in love? What were her nightmares about? Did she resent him for keeping her here with him? But then, after he'd told her about her brother, after she'd _kissed him, _things had gone bad; and he didn't understand why. She had kissed _him _after all, not the other way around. When he'd gotten her from the stream, he could tell she'd been crying, but she'd been so abrupt, had walked away, before he had the chance to say anything. Now, she apologized for crying? And then ran. Hamish had a feeling she wasn't one to run from her problems quickly, but the fact that he knew this wasn't the first time she ran from a man concerned him. She needed someone to prove to her that there were men that wouldn't hurt her. That _he _wouldn't hurt her. But how to make her understand?  
He got up and followed her, an idea, crazy and improbable, but an idea all the same, forming in his mind. He breathed heavily, trying to get a grip on himself. This was either going to work or it wasn't, and if it did, well, he'd be thanking every god ever created, and if not...he wouldn't be surprised.  
He finally found her crouched by a cold fire ring, sitting on a log. Her arms wrapped around herself, at least she wasn't crying anymore. That would make this easier.  
"Um, Vevilla?" she looked up at him, humiliation etched in every feature on her beautiful face.  
"I know this, being here, being with me, isn't easy for ya. What ever yer runnin from, well that can't be easy either. But yer brothawon't beleavin the men anytime soon, we won't be stopping anywhere civilizied close like either, and ye need someone lookin after ya." he stopped, she was watching him intently, a puzzled look on her face. Where was he going? _Where was he going?!__  
_"Well, I'd like the job...and, um, well, you haven't a father here to ask..." *_good God man, get to the point, Hamish!*__  
_"Would ya marry me Villy?"


	4. Hearts Full of Love

**This is for jesse142008, a quizilla writer who encouraged me to re up this story! Love3**

Villys POV –

She stared at him. Did he really just say… no. She heard him wrong. Hamish _did not _just ask her to marry him. But then, why was he waiting for an answer…?

"Really?" she kicked herself for being such a dolt, but she couldn't find anything else to say. He had caught her completely off guard. Here she was, sitting and thinking of a way to get her stuff out of the tent, food from the supply wagon, and somehow get a message to Angus for when he got back so she could sneak out. And here he comes with that?! He must be crazy!

"Yes, I mean, well, ya know… just think about it! You can't be stayin with this many men and walk away, if you walk away at all, with your reputation intact. I'm looking out for yer honor, Villy, that's all. I wouldn't ever hurt ya Vevilla. I know you 'aven't known me that long yet, but I could be real good to ya. I'll take care of you best I can till my last breath if ya say yes. I promise you." He had been fidgeting and blushing, and looking at the ground up till that last bit. Then he'd gotten real still, and looked her straight in the eye. Her father would kill her, her brother would go insane from shame, but looking into that big Scotsman's brown eyes, Villy McAndrew believed him. And said…

Hamishs POV –

"Yes. I'll marry you Hamish." He started. She said yes. _**She said yes! **_He whooped, and rushed to her, picking her straight up off the log and swinging her around in a huge bear hug. After a moment of shock, she laughed, giggling at first and then a true, deep in her chest laugh. Looking into her sparkling green eyes, Hamish had a feeling it'd been a long while since she'd laughed like that. He fell in love with the sound right then, and silently vowed to hear it as often as he could till his dying day. God, she was beautiful.

Villy's POV –

Looking down into his handsome face, Villy felt the greatest peace she'd known in years. She was in the middle of a war camp, not knowing yet if her brother was alive, if her sisters were surviving without her, about to commit her life to a man who could very well die within days on a bloody battlefield; and yet she was blissfully happy. It was strange that a man she hardly knew had provoked this feeling but all the same, he had.

She bent her head towards his smile and kissed him gently on the lips, his enthusiastic response nearly had them both on ground. She giggled, pulling away, and blushing. He laughed his deep, hearty laugh and let her feet touch back down. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. As their breathing evened, her hands drifted down to his chest and his settled around her waist. The sounds of the night enveloped them, and for once, there was no turmoil in either mind.

"VEVILLA?!"

They both jumped. She turned and her stomach fluttered as her brother, covered in the dust of the road, battle scarred, and weary came running at her from the woods, a look of disbelief and shock on his face.

"Hamish?! What the devil is goin on? That's meh sister your pawin!" Villy's cheeks flushed, and she stepped away from Hamish, only to be dragged back at the hip by his meaty hand.

"Angus, brother where have ya been? We've been waitin hours on hours for ya!"

Angus's POV (I know shocker!) –

"Where 'ave I been? Where have _**I **_been?! I've been fightin a war! Running 'cross half the country delivering news to allies and enemies alike, and here I come back and find my baby sister with you! Get yer hands off her!" my blood was boiling. True, Villy had more raised me than me her, but I was her older brother, and I couldn't stand seein her in _any mans _arms, much less those of a soldier, friend of mine or not.

"Vevilla McAndrew, you are going home. _Now. _A battle camp is no place for a woman, and the girls! Saint's preserve us, you left them with Da?! Move yer arse, this minute lass, I'm warnin you!" at this point I was about to lose it… until she stepped up in front of me, took Hamish's hand in her own, and glared me down. That girl was half my size and she could back me into a corner with them eyes alone. Vevilla is stubborn, and strong. Good traits in a woman in these times, bad for the man who has to deal with her. I'd rather be fighting the English than my sister any day.

"He sold me, Angus. Shook his hand, and traded me to ol' man McPhearson for a bottle o' whiskey. Would ya have me go home to that? Cause I won't. Not now, not ever. Even if you coulda made me before, I got myself a man now, and there ain't no sending me away from Hamish." I knew I was defeated. There was a slight chance I could have physically forced her home, if Wallace would have let me leave for a few days to take her; but with Hamish standing there, all that determination and support for Villy in his face, there was no way I could win this fight. I sighed.

"You'll be the death of me Villy, ya know that lass?" she relaxed before my eyes, the stress leaving her body. She knew she'd won. A moment later, she was in my arms, her face buried in my chest, laughing. _Laughing. _It'd been so long, longer than when I left home, since I'd heard that sound. Maybe giving her to Hamish wasn't such a bad idea.

I looked up at the red haired giant and caught a strange look on his face. I mixture of relief… and worry? He smiled when he saw me staring, but there was definitely something there. I'd have to ask him later…

"Come on you two! We've got to go tell Wallace! I wonder if there's a priest that can wed us…" Villy was tugging on both of our hands. For being so strong and independent, she was still a girl. Lookin back at Hamish, we nodded in a silent agreement. That's why we love her.


End file.
